Life As We Know It
by Justafatpenguin
Summary: A one-Shot about Sam reminiscing on life after Jerry dies. Can be read separately or can be read as a follow on from 'Angel like you'.


**A/N:You can either see this as a follow onto the angel like you one-shot or it can be read separately, depends how you see it. But if want to read Angel like you then be my guest. Just so you are prepared, I have made Sam into**_** huge**_** softy so enjoy! Reviews welcome**

**P.S - I don't own Rookie blue, but if I did, Marlo or Nick wouldn't be in it at all. So if you like the marlo/Sam and Andy/Nick pairings, this story is NOT for you mis amigos.**

**Adiós chicos y chicas - Random Rhia**

Sam stared at the TV, channel surfing, mindlessly thinking of what crap could be on at five in the evening. Andy had just gone upstairs to take a bath so Sam was left to his own devices, well considering the fact that Boo, the Dachshund Pup sprawled across the living room rug, paws up in air as if waiting for his master to give him a pampering session. Soft barks escaped the chocolate, fur coated animal giving Sam the sign that he was dreaming. He watched the Pup carefully and pondered how he fell in love with the dog in the first place. Both him and Andy went to the pound to pick a pup, they didn't want a fully grown dog as it would take out the excitement of owning a dog and training it - it certainly gave them practise for kids.

And here he was married to the rookie who put his ass on the floor and tried to kiss him in the alley, along with two beautiful babies and a puppy and to be honest he certainly liked this way of life. Jerry would be turning in his grave laughing if he could see him now. He sure missed Jerry, every day he carried the watch that Jerry had given him and he promised jerry, though dead, that he may pass it on to his own son or maybe even Leo as the boy deserved it, to know that Jerry was a good man. But for the time being, he was keeping hold of it safe in the draw next to his side of the bed, in his pocket or in the safe where expensive items or important documents were kept.

The baby monitor was sat on the coffee table and he could here Jerry and Emma babbling in the twin baby talk that he and Andy had been accustomed to. It made him smile at how close the twins were, he hoped that they will still be close as they grow up and reach the terrible teenage years that Ollie had been dropping not very subtle hints every day since they found out that was pregnant. Even now Oliver kept saying that girls are not fun when they become teens, and having 3 to deal with, no wonder Oliver was nearly bald. This scared the shit out of Sam, wondering if Emma was going to be that way. He had this fear every day since she was born, sweet and innocent baby Emma cradled in her dad's arms and all he could think of what could possibly happen when she turned 13, 15 or even 18. Sam chuckled to himself thinking of the day, the twins were born; it was one hell of a day.

_FLASHBACK_

_After more than 24 hours in Labour, both Sam and Andy had enough. Andy was fed up of the contractions and not getting closer to having a baby and Sam was fed up seeing Andy in pain not being able to do anything except from holding her hand every time a contraction hit or pull her hair out of her face. At this point Sam was contemplating to bring Oliver in and sit with Andy so he could have a power nap but with doing that Andy would be pissed and he didn't want Andy to be pissed when she was bringing his child into the world. He Saluted women for this actually, that they could go through so many hours of labour and sort of put up with the pain. Hell he even asked Traci how long she was in labour and all he can remember her saying was 'near enough two days. And it didn't get any better than that. Hell I got told first time going through childbirth can be the longest one, no matter how quick you want it to be.'_

_So there they were 26 hours in and Andy was finally ready to push. Sam texted all his friends saying Show time because after 26 hours of being in one room and nothing happening, to him Andy being able to push was indeed show time. _

_'One more push Andy and your baby will be here.' The doctor soothed her._

_'Yeah no offence mate but you told her that 5 pushes ago, she being doing this for 40 minutes. I'm tired and so is Andy so don't keep telling her one more when really it ain't, so pull your shit together and help my partner deliver our baby.' Sam was in no mood to be kind, he was tired but not in comparison to Andy and this doctor was pushing every single button he had, he was sure he was going grey every time the doctor opened his mouth._

_4 more pushes later, Andy collapsed back into Sam arms whilst he was whispering soothing words at her telling her how great she did and how he couldn't be more proud of her. Andy was beyond tired but all she wanted was to have her baby in her arms. _

_'Ok that's baby one delivered, Andy you ready to go again as baby two is making its appearance.' The doctor looked up at Sam and Andy and gulped as he swore Sam was going to break his neck just with the look Sam was giving him._

_'Oh hell no, I just pushed for god knows how long for one baby, I'm not doing it again for the second one. I thought I was the one drugged up, we only expected one baby, and we only prepared one baby.'_

_'Well I felt a head so you are definitely having twins so on the next contraction Andy I want you to push ok?' Sam knew the doctor was scared but Sam couldn't help himself intimidate him more._

_'Oh you felt a head huh? How's about my fist will feel your head and maybe the wall will like it too.' Sam was sure the nurse and Andy laughed and covered it up with coughs or in Andy's case moans from another contraction._

_'Sam please don't hit the doctor.' Andy's tired voice pleaded him and it brought him back to reality._

_'yeah Andy, hey look we can do this,' he shuffled onto the bed so Andy could lean into him better, 'we have a beautiful baby boy over there who I'm proud to call after my best friend and we going to have another baby but so what, we are partners and we have each other's backs right? So you are going to do, make me a daddy again. Next contraction you have push ok? I'm going to be with you.' Sam was nervous to say the least but he couldn't show that to Andy. Two babies, two human beings that needed his and Andy's full and undivided attention but right now he couldn't be any happier, nervous yeah but happy none the less. They both wanted a decent sized family but timing and numbers wasn't on their side._

_After watching Andy give birth to their second child, his eyes filled up with tears._

_'Are you crying Sam?' she too had tears in her eyes, looking at her son and daughter, she couldn't be more proud. She gave same what they both longed for. 'And you can't say you have smoke in your eyes either, you are in a delivery room.'_

_'Yeah I'll admit it to you I'm crying. I'm crying because I have two beautiful children and my partner in more ways than one are the mother to these babies and I couldn't be more proud than I am. Jerry and -'_

_Emma, I like that name and she does look like an Emma anyways.' Sam gave in, her and Traci let them name their son after Jerry so it was only fitting that Andy could name their daughter._

_A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl. I'm going to kill that friend of ours for scaring me to death, I'm going to be scared for the next 18 years so I apologise if I go gray within 2 years.'_

_END FLASHBACK_

'Hey what got you deep in thought handsome?' Andy asked as she curled herself into Sam with him automatically putting his arm round her shoulders.

'I was just thinking about how life is now and the day we got a big surprise, I mean we had a surprise of finding out the sex of the baby in delivery room but finding out that we had twins I was scared and nervous at the same time. But I couldn't be more content with how life is now.'

'You know what, this may seem strange but I'm glad we got married after having the twins because I just been looking at our wedding photos and I wouldn't have been looking as good as I was if I had a huge bump.' Andy started stroking the pup that had somehow managed to make his way on the settee into Sam's lap.

'To be honest McNally, you wasn't that big, not as big as Sarah was when she was pregnant with Kyle or Lacey but nevertheless you still would have looked gorgeous pregnant or not pregnant on our wedding day.' He pulled her further into his side cuddling her like life depended on it.

'Can't believe it has been a year since we got married, we survived dirty diapers, sleepless nights and teething times two but I'm glad I did it with you, happy anniversary Sam, I love you so much.' She leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

'Happy anniversary McNally, thank you giving me this life. I love you and can't wait to see what the next year brings us.'

'well, in that case then dear husband, will you come and help me make the bed, a double bed isn't easy to make by myself you know.' She laughed as she got up of the settee making, boo stir and jump out of Sam's lap.

'Fine as long as I get something out of it afterwards.' Wiggling his eyebrows, hoping that Andy will catch on what he was trying to suggest

'Oh pull yourself together. You're a dad now not some horny teen.' She said as they both made their way up the stairs to make the bed.


End file.
